


Forethought and Fire Series Playlist

by Dovahlock221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Kudos: 1





	Forethought and Fire Series Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Dead Man's Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360682) by [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus). 
  * Inspired by [Few Escape the Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528723) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution), [shelleysprometheus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus). 



**Playlist for A Dead Man's Money by shelleysprometheus**

[On Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7pOyPMAL4MLxHmxLGf8Xsf?si=G60r_jrPTJikpOFQvhUwZg) • [On Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrIkK6hpkIUjeqsEBXSIUPIF4TjT8tgnm)

**Playlist for Few Escape the Gallows by 7PercentSolution, shelleysprometheus**

[On Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4AJRykj2NSJrV3d9xKpHn1?si=lu55C_6mSReMahVehxoBIw) • [On Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrIkK6hpkIUjEkihk2DLIR3-d2tUpp8aj)


End file.
